Snowglow Wood
Snowglow Wood, alternatively known as Glowing Fir Wood, was a type of Wood introduced during ROBLOX's "Winter Games 2017" Event, and removed after the event ended. This wood was the only type of wood that the Snowglow Bin can process. The purpose was converting it into Firewood, to help stay "warm" in the cabin this season, as the Winter Games pop-up tells. Snowglow Wood had a neon yellow/gold outside. On the inside, it is a smooth yellow plastic texture. The leaves are yellow, and are quite large when the tree has matured, the leaves have a slate material to it rather than the usual Grass material. Snowglow logs glow (similarly to the Cavecrawler Wood), but the glowing attribute does not apply to the plank texture. The Snowglow trees growth pattern is very similar to the Cherry Trees growth pattern. The planks are the same varaiton as the box of the Wobblebobble, and the boxed version of the Basic Hatchet. This wood type has been removed from the game. It may be re-used in the future. This wood was relatively easy to obtain. The trees were located in the Taiga Biome, and could easily be cut with any axe (except for the Candy Cane Axe). Players did not have to bring Dynamite to the Taiga Biome, as the entrance to the Taiga Biome has been temporarily opened for the event by the Taiga Scaffold to "block" any rocks produced by The Snow Cave. The scaffold has now been replaced back with rocks. This wood is not obtainable as of February 28th, and only obtained with player trade/buy/donation. When a piece of Snowglow Wood was deposited and processed at the Winter Cabin, it converts it into a piece of "Firewood" that spawns at the top of the chimney and drops to the bottom. Firewood is a tiny log strip that emits fire particles and is not interactable (which means that Sawmills, Chop Saws, and Axes will have no effect on these) but can be moved using a log and dynamite. They never despawn, so in a public server that has been up for a while, there tend to be tons of Firewood located all over the floor of the cabin's interior and the cabin's porch from all the Snowglow wood processed on that server. There tends to be Firewood located all over the Main Biome as well because many players have tried bringing them to the Wood Dropoff for profit, but nothing happens. Firewood is not identical to the planks of the Snowglow Wood because, as said earlier, Firewood emits fire particles and the plank is just plain yellow. A glitch occurs that if the cabin is already filled, there's a chance that with only one piece you can get the badge and the Skiipack. Sometimes, when you drop off the Snowglow Wood at the Snowglow Bin, it will not process, and the meter will not move up. There is no known way to fix it until the end of the event. Category:Wood Category:Winter Games 2017 Category:Taiga Biome Category:Neon